Princess vs Villain
by Bailey24
Summary: it's a parody of Girl vs Monster
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Hercules, How to Train Your Dragon, Peter Pan, Quest for Camelot, the Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Girl vs Monster.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's POV! Unless I switch it to Hiccup's, Kayley's, Milo's, John's(or Aurora's), Melody's or Jack's POVs. Or if it's in normal mode aka no one's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Rapunzel's POV:

I was putting a hat on a scarecrow at the mansion when Jack was singing. I laughed silently to myself and started walking to Hiccup. We were looking at the banner. My hair was in a braid. "Still not straight, is it?" I asked.

"No. Want me to get the ladder out again?" He asked. We didn't notice Melody looking up from her Biology book.

"No. Just give me a leg up." I said, dragging him away from the ladder.

"You're not seriously gonna-" He started but I interrupted him and walked away from him. I kinda noticed Melody looking up from her book again but I didn't say anything. I had my back turned as I stretched then I grinned and faced Hiccup. I saw Melody watching me.

"Rapunzel. You'll break your neck!" Hiccup warned but I didn't listen and ran.

"Ah! Don't do it!" Melody yelled, getting up and standing next to Hiccup. I didn't see her cover her eyes but Hiccup threw me up towards the banner. I held my hands up, hit the banner, landed on my feet then did a somersault then stood up, had my back turned towards the band and crossed my arms. "How's that?" I asked. Everyone clapped, including Hiccup and Melody.

"Wow! How many years of gymnastics fell into that?" Jack asked.

I turned around and looked at him. "Six and a half." I said then faced my friends.

"Wow that was a real please-don't-try-this-at-home moment." Hiccup said.

"Do you try it at home? Because if you do, I totally get why your parents are so overprotective." Melody said.

Hiccup laughed once and I scoffed a bit. "Speaking about my parents, I gotta be home by six. You ready?" I asked.

"Yea." Melody said and walked to get her things. Hiccup followed her.

"I'll just get my bag." I said then went on stage to get my bag.

"Hey Punz. Before you leave, wanna sing a little?" Jack asked.

I smiled. "Sure." I said and walked to the mic.

_I just wanna scream out loud nothing gonna stop me now_ _I'm never coming off this cloud_ _so move over move over move over_ _you don't wanna mess with me I know who I'm meant to be_ _never gonna slow me down_ _nothing's gonna stop me nothing's gonna stop me now_ _nothing's gonna stop me now nothing's gonna stop me now _I sang. I danced a little. I even pretended to scoot Jack away. He gave me a playful look as he was playing his guitar. Once I finished, I put the mic back and grabbed my bag. "You guys are gonna rock tomorrow." I said.

"You think?" Jack asked me with a smile. Neither of us noticed Kayley standing there. I nodded with a smile back then we heard someone clearing their throat so we looked over and saw Kayley.

"Uh excuse me. Rehearsing here. Why don't you pick it up from the top? With a professional singer?" Kayley asked.

"Snap." I said, getting off stage and walking over to Melody and Hiccup.

"Hey Punz." Jack said. I turned around. "Thanks for helping set up." He said.

"No problem." I said, smiling and walking off with Melody.

"He so likes you." Melody said.

"Jack? Please. We've been friends for like ever. And he's got a girlfriend." I said, walking with Melody.

"Ex-girlfriend. He and Myra broke up." Melody said.

I stopped. "Again? Wow. That's hard to keep track of. I wonder if there's an app for that." I said, walking again.

"It's just because she sings in the band. I mean she practically forces him to date her. You're the one he really likes." Melody said.

"You're delusional." I said.

"And you are oblivious." Melody said.

"I am not oblivious." I shot back.

"Yes you are. Wait. Why are you going that way?" Melody asked, watching me walk towards the cemetery.

"To cut through the cemetery. It's the only way I get home in time." I said, looking back at her for a second then walking towards the cemetery gate. She followed me.

"Um Punz? Hey, I'm not so sure this is a good idea so." She said.

I scoffed. "What are you so worried about? I mean come on. What's so scary about a cemetery?" I asked her.

"Dead people!" She said.

I scoffed again.

"No seriously. There are like dead people everywhere." She said, wrapping her arms around my arm.

"Come on. It's not the dead people you gotta worry about. It's the that were buried alive." I said, playfully.

She slightly pushed my arm. "Ugh! Just change the subject before I get a panic attack!" She said.

"Alright. If Jack really liked me, then why doesn't he just ask me out?" I asked, facing her.

"He's probably scared." She said.

"Of what?" I asked.

"That you'll say no." She said.

"How can me say no be scary?" I asked.

"Rejection. You know, humiliation, the usual asking people out fears." She said.

I shook my head slowly. "I don't see the big deal." I said, walking away.

"Because nothing scares you. You're not normal. And that's just gonna come back to haunt you." She said, walking next to me.

"No way." I said.

Melody was gonna say something when we heard something and looked to the side.

"What was that?" She asked.

I pushed my bangs back a bit. "Must be just a cat. Or a reanimated corpse." I said. "Oh my gosh! There it is!" I said. She screamed and ran off a bit. I laughed. "Oh no. My bad. Just a cat. Zombie cat. Feeds on human flesh." I said.

"I hate you." She said, pointing at me. I laughed and walked towards her. "I do. I'm not kidding." She said again.

"Gotcha!" I said with a small laugh.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Rapunzel as Skylar Lewis**

**Jack Frost as Ryan Dean**

**Hiccup as Henry**

**Melody as Sadie**

**Kayley as Myra Santelli**

**John Smith as Steve Lewis**

**Aurora as Julie Lewis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Hercules, How to Train Your Dragon, Peter Pan, Quest for Camelot, the Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Girl vs Monster.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's POV! Unless I switch it to Hiccup's, Kayley's, Milo's, John's(or Aurora's), Melody's or Jack's POVs. Or if it's in normal mode aka no one's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Rapunzel's POV:

I jumped over the railing and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed my bag off of the counter. "Morning. Love you. Already late." I said as I was heading for the door.

"No no no. Not so fast. Breakfast first." My mom said, putting it down on the counter.

I turned around and looked at the food on the plate. "Ew. What is that?" I asked, walking over to the plate.

"It's garlic. It's good prevention. Fights off so many nasty things." She said, walking back to the stove.

"Like...anyone within ten feet of my breath?" I asked, picking up the toast and walking to the trash can. I opened it and threw the garlic toast into the trash.

"So your dad and I are gonna be at our annual mycology symposium at the natural history museum tonight." My mom said, looking at me then back at the blender.

"Why is Halloween such a big night in the mold community? Why not have your symposium, like, November first?" I asked.

"Just the way it is." My mom said, putting a cup on the counter.

"So uh... Jack's party's tonight. And I was wondering if I could, like, have a later curfew?" I asked picking the glass up then putting it back down.

"Your dad and I were thinking no curfew." My mom said.

I started to smile. "Really?" I asked.

"Because it's much better if you don't go out at all." She said.

My face fell. "What!? But it's just right down the street." I said.

"It's not a good night." She said.

"We go through this every Halloween!" I said.

"There's a bad element out there." She said.

"What? Little kids dressed as pirates?" I asked, putting one hand on my hip. "Mom, I have to go to Jack's party. Please! I will do anything for you!" I said.

"You'll do anything for me?" She asked.

"Anything!" I said.

"How about...not go to the party?" She asked.

"Ugh! Where's dad?" I asked, putting my bag back on the counter and heading for the basement.

She ran after me. "Rapunzel, don't go down there! You know the lab is off limits!" She yelled.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah." My dad said.

I went to his side. "Will you please tell mom she's being ridiculous?" I asked.

"Oh, she hates when I tell her that, Honey." He said.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at a box he was trying to hide.

"Uh, this is toxic mold." He said.

We looked at Milo as he talked. "Ooh, exposure causes severe acne. You wanna see?" Milo asked.

"I think I'll pass. Thanks." I said.

"That is your loss." He said, pointing at me for a second.

I sighed. "Dad, can I please go to Jack's party?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Awesome! I love you!" I said, hugging him.

"John." Mom said.

"Yeah, hon." Dad said.

"The party's tonight." She said.

"Oh, then, no, you may not go to the party." He said, looking at me.

"What?!" I asked.

"The thing is, sweetheart-" He started but I interrupted him.

"Dad, do not sweetheart me!" I said.

"Precious-" He started again but I interrupted him again.

"That's worse than sweetheart!" I yelled.

"Look, when you're older-" He started for the third time but I interrupted him for the third time.

"How much older?" I asked.

"Sixteen." They said at the same time.

"But I'm almost sixteen!" I exclaimed.

"But not quite." Dad said.

"Honey. We love you very much. This is not-" She started but I interrupted her with a scoff.

"Then quit ruining my life!" I said.

I sighed and went for the stairs as my dad tried talking. "Rapunzel, that's..." He started but I ignored him.

"Rapunzel, honey." She said but I ignored her too as I went up the stairs to go to school.

I was walking to the doors of the school when Hiccup jumped out of nowhere, wearing a mask. I was not amused. "Not in the mood." I said.

He took off the mask. "Come on! You can't give me one little..." He said then fake screamed.

I sighed. "My parents are making me stay home tonight." I said.

"Seriously? When are they gonna quit treating you like a toddler?" He asked.

"When I'm sixteen." I said, flatly and started walking.

He followed. "Because that's how old you have to be for the convent to take you?" He asked jokingly.

I laughed. "Totally." I said as we walked.

"That is so lame." He said. A jock jumped out of nowhere, wearing a mask. Hiccup screamed but I was not amused again.

"Dude, you should see your face!" The jock said, walking away.

We walked a bit then stopped as we looked at each other. He leaned over a bit. "I just scream to be polite. Wanted him to feel good about himself." He said.

I nodded then looked down a bit then looked back up. "Ew. I think you wet your pants." I said, walking away.

"I did not! That's not funny!" He yelled at my back, following me.

"It's a little funny." I said, still walking.

It was lunch time and me and Hiccup sat down with Melody. She was looking at her notes and Biology book.

"The Amygdala is the part of the brain that orchestrates a response when danger's detected." She said.

"You're gonna fry your brain if you don't take a break." Hiccup said.

Melody held a finger up at him in silence. "Telling the hypothalamus to initiate a fight-or-flight response that could save your life." She said.

"Stop stressing over your presentation. You're gonna do great." I said.

"You know how I fall apart under pressure. When I have to get up in front of the class, I will totally freeze up and look like an idiot." She said.

"Just don't let it scare you." I said.

"Said the girl who knows no fear." She said.

I shrugged and was about to eat when Jack came over. "Hey! You guys excited about tonight?" He asked, sitting with us.

"Can't wait." Melody said, putting her pencil down.

"Should be a blast." I said.

Jack smiled.

"Her parents are super-excited." He said then gave me a look. I felt like glaring at him when Jack talked.

"Yeah, I can't believe my dad got permission for us to use McQuarry Mansion. No one ever gets in there." Jack said.

"No one wants to. I mean, it's creepy." Melody said.

"Do you think it's really haunted?" Hiccup asked.

"Who knows? They say old man McQuarry lost his mind. Shut himself up in the house for years." He said.

"Jack, we really need to look over the set list for tonight." Kayley said, behind him and a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." He told her then looked at me. "We're rehearsing after school. Stop by if you want." He said, smiling.

"Wouldn't miss it." I said, smiling back.

He chuckled then got up. I watched him then we looked at Kayley when she spoke.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing here. Stay away from Jack or I swear I will make your life miserable." She threatened.

"I don't know, Kayley. I'm pretty sure for that to happen, I'd have to care what you think." I said, not caring about her threat. She kinda glared at me then walked off with a sigh. Me and Hiccup watched her walk off. I scoffed a bit. "I can't believe Jack ever went out with her." I said.

"I know. She's scary. Jack should have his amygdala checked." She said, going back to her notes.

Me and Hiccup looked at her weirdly. "Okay." I said, looking down.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Me and Jim were following Kayley up the stairs as she talked. "We have to put the guitars lower in the mix. My fans need to hear me. Oh no! No. No. No. No. No. No. No. That looks awful! First of all, my name is way too small. And second, it's crooked!" She complained.

"Please don't make me ask the janitor for a ladder again. He smells like feet." Jim said.

"I'll get Rapunzel." I said and started going when Kayley protested.

"No. Just give me a leg up." She said, walking to another set of stairs to put her purse down.

I walked a bit forward. "You know, Kayley, Rapunzel's had, like six years of Gymnastics." I said.

"Just give me a leg up!" She barked, taking her shoes off.

I looked at Jim and he shrugged I turned to Kayley again and shrugged "Okay." I said, getting into position like Hiccup did for Rapunzel.

Kayley was stretching. I watched then when she was done stretching, she spoke. "Ready? A little left. More, more, more, more. Thank you. Don't move." She said as I did what she told me to do. "Okay." She said then ran towards me. I gave her a leg up and she hit the banner but she took it down with her and rolled down the stairs, wrapped in the banner. Me and Jim looked at each other with our mouths open then ran to her as she said ow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Hercules, How to Train Your Dragon, Peter Pan, Quest for Camelot, the Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Girl vs Monster.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's POV! Unless I switch it to Hiccup's, Kayley's, Milo's, John's(or Aurora's), Melody's or Jack's POVs. Or if it's in normal mode aka no one's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Normal mode:

A group of kids were walking around a neighborhood in costumes with an adult, who also had a costume. Lilo was one of the kids in a costume. She was dressed up as a fairy princess. The lady and the kids saw a dog and the lady went over to it. It talked to it while it barked at her. Then the dog's face grew, scaring Lilo and the other kids. The kids screamed and ran off. The lady walked off after the kids.

* * *

Aurora's POV:

"He was practically solid. And it's not even sunset yet." John said as I handed him the PCU. We walked to the van when I turned my watch on.

"Milo, we got another one coming in." I said, through the watch.

"I don't know if we can handle any more. The system's running pretty hot." Milo said.

"Tell him to bring the backup generator online." John said.

"Bring the backup generator online." I told Milo.

"I'll try." Milo said.

"I know that. This is not my first rodeo, babe." I said.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're testy." John said.

"Yee haw!" I said, kinda sarcastically.

* * *

Milo's POV:

I was looking at the container when it let some steam and made a noise. I screamed. "I HATE HALLOWEEN!" I yelled.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was strumming my guitar. I had to sing since Kayley broke her neck trying to do what Rapunzel did the banner at the mansion got stuck.

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard_  
_You already have my heart_  
_You don't got a thing to prove_  
_I'm already into you_  
_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_  
_Cause I'm so, so good to go_  
_Don't say Don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello (X3)_  
_Don't say Don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

I sang. I didn't notice Rapunzel walk in until I saw her. "Alright cut." I told the band then I looked at her. I sighed and went over to her. "I know. Terrible, huh?" I asked.

"Not at all. I just haven't heard you sing in forever." She said, shaking her head with a soft smile.

I knew she was telling the truth but I shook my head a bit. "Well, I hate my voice. I don't know what we're gonna do." I said.

"Well, where's Kayley?" She asked.

"Right here." Kayley muffled. She had a neckbrace on.

Rapunzel gasped softly. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" She asked.

Kayley made a lot of sounds which confused the heck out of Rapunzel. "She fell. So now we have no lead singer for tonight." I said to make the long story short.

Kayley muffled something but I thought it was an idea. "That's a great idea!" I told Kayley. "You could sing with us! You know the songs." I told Rapunzel as I faced her.

"Me?" Rapunzel asked. She looked a bit unsure.

Kayley muffled something again but I ignored her.

"Yeah, you've got an amazing voice. You'd be great." I said.

"You see, the thing is, my parents kind of-" She started but I interrupted her.

"Please, Punz, I need you." I said.

"What the heck. Sounds like fun." She said, smiling.

"Awesome! Okay, if you start to feel stage fright at all-" I started but she interrupted me this time.

"Well, why would I?" She asked.

"I don't know. You know, standing up on stage in front of all those people, everyone staring back at you... It's terrifying." I said.

"You don't look terrified when you're up there." She said.

"You joking? I'm freaking out. I just try to get lost in the music. It helps." I said.

"Well, if it happens, I'll try that." She said, starting to walk away.

"Oh, if you get in trouble, just look over at me- we'll sing it together." I said, smiling.

"Well, I better go figure out- I mean, get ready." She said, walking away.

"Don't be late." I said.

"Okay." She said and was close to leaving.

"We're counting on you." I said.

"See you later." She said and left.

"Replacing you with Rapunzel, that was a fantastic idea." I told Kayley, getting back on stage.

* * *

John's POV:

I sneaked into the lab, using the secret door from the outside. I went down the steps. "Milo, something strange is going on.. There's ten times the activity out there. It's like they're being drawn to fairview." I said, putting a case down on the table.

"Not only that. The amount of power the tank's draining is way out of line with the plasma levels on the ones you just brought in." Milo said, pressing a button.

"I think it's got something to do with our guest of honor." I said, opening the case then watching the tank come out. I walked to it and bent down to look through the window. I saw Maleficent then went to one side of the tank, put the PCU in its holder and pulled a lever. "Listen, I gonna need you to keep an eye on Rapunzel tonight. It's really dangerous for her out there. Make sure she does not leave the house." I said.

"No problem. Of course, you realize I charge 15 an hour for babysitting." He said, looking at me. I gave him a look and he looked down. "Or nothing. Whatever you're comfortable with." He said.

"I think nothing is better for me." I said, walking away.

"Great. Yeah. Let's do that. Let's do nothing." He said, looking at the screen. "Oh no." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I got more readings already." He said.

"Yeah." I said, putting the tracker down, closing the case and walking away from it.

"Well, the good news is that I'm the babysitter." He said.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I followed my mom down the stairs. "So there's no way I can go? That's your final decision?" I asked.

"I am afraid so, sweetheart." She said.

I sighed. "Okay, fine." I said, turning my back towards her.

"You're not planning on sneaking out, are you?" She asked.

"Of course not. That would be, like, as childish as your making me stay home on Halloween." I said, looking at her.

"Aurora, we got two more monst- "monstops"-monsters- stops to make before the big symposium tonight. So, you know, we should, uh-" Dad said.

"We should go." Mom said.

"Yeah." Dad said, following Mom.

"Yeah. Good night sweetheart." Mom said, kissing my cheek.

"Bye, honey." Dad said, kissing my cheek as well.

I sighed. "Have fun." I said as I started to walk away when I saw Milo with a checker game.

"Hey. Ready to hang out with Uncle Milo? Play some classic board games? Maybe a little go fish?" He asked.

I turned around and faced my parents. "You did not get me a babysitter." I said.

"Whoa, not a babysitter. A teen social companion. You're welcome." Milo said, causing me to look at him then I looked at my parents.

"Right, so I'll just set the alarm so you're nice and safe inside." Dad said, putting in the code for the alarm.

"An alarm? Seriously?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Oh, sweetheart, you won't even notice it's there. Unless you try to go outside." Mom said.

"Yeah, we love you, have a great time tonight, and don't open any doors or windows." Dad said.

I scoffed.

"Do not do that." Mom said. They headed out the door.

Guys, I'm almost 16!" I said.

"I don't actually have the code for that so if you want to have any friends over, they kinda need to be inside the house already." Milo said.

"I'll be in my room, hating my life." I said as I started going up the stairs. I sat on the steps, looked at Jack's picture then switched it to Melody's and called her on my phone.

"Wait, what? They locked you in!?" Melody asked.

"Meet me in front of my house in ten minutes." I said.

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" Melody asked.

"Duh. I'm cutting the power. I'm gonna break out." I said, hanging up the phone and getting up. I ran up the stairs.

"You know, this would be a lot more fun with the two of us." Milo said, playing Jenga.

"Maybe later." I said, going down to the lab.

"Where are you going?" Milo asked, looking at me.

"Just doing some laundry." I lied and went down the stairs. "Might as well turn them all off." I said to myself, switching the power off.

"Don't cut the power!" Milo yelled but it was too late. I pulled the level. Next thing we know it, the alarm went off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Hercules, How to Train Your Dragon, Peter Pan, Quest for Camelot, the Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Girl vs Monster.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's POV! Unless I switch it to Hiccup's, Kayley's, Milo's, John's(or Aurora's), Melody's or Jack's POVs. Or if it's in normal mode aka no one's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Rapunzel's POV:

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Stay there! Stay there! No! Stay back!" Milo yelled.

"Milo!" I yelled.

"Just stay there!" He yelled with a grunt.

"What is that?" I yelled.

"Turn them back on!" He yelled. I did what he said but nothing happened then a spark blasted close to me. He screamed.

"Milo!" I yelled.

"Oh, I gotta get Rapunzel! I gotta get Rapunzel!" He yelled to himself, grabbing my hand. "Come on!" He told me. We ran and screamed when a few more sparks went off. "Go, go, go! Hurry!" Milo yelled as we were going up the stairs. We made it outside then ducked as the door was ready to blow away. Once it did, puffs of smoke flew out of the lab.

A lady with black horns, green skin and black and purple robes appeared in front of us. "Hello, world, Mommy's home!" The lady said.

"That's not mold!" I said, shaking my head.

"No, it isn't." Milo said.

* * *

Melody's POV:

We ran to Rapunzel's house when we saw what Rapunzel was seeing.

"Hmm." The lady said.

"Maybe I'll just meet you guys at the party." Hiccup said as he started to leave us.

I grabbed his arm. "No, we have to stay with Rapunzel. Come on." I said, taking him with me over to Rapunzel. We stood next to her.

The lady came down towards us. "Where are the hunters?" She asked. We screamed.

"I just work here! I don't..." Milo started but couldn't say anything else.

"Please don't hurt us!" I yelled.

The lady laughed. "Don't worry, dear. There'll be plenty of time for that." She said then started spinning her head around. We screamed again.

"That is so intense!" Milo yelled.

The lady laughed again. "Now that's what I like to hear." She said, laughing again. "Morgana! Hades! Come to me!" She yelled and flew away a foot from us. Two figures appeared. One was another lady but with white hair, olive skin and was half-human and half-octopus. The other figure was a guy with blue skin, blue robes and blue flaming hair. "You're both looking well. Whose fear have you been feeding on?" The lady asked.

"Theirs!" The said, pointing at me and Hiccup. The both of us screamed.

"Look at them cower! They must be delicious!" The lady said, with a laugh. "Anyway, come, let's go hunt the hunters." She told them then looked at Rapunzel. "Oh, don't fret, dear. I'll be back soon...for eternity!" The lady said and flew away with the two figures.

"Milo, what's happening?!" Rapunzel yelled.

Milo didn't look at her. "Uh, it's kind of a long story." He said.

"Well, can you sum it up?" Rapunzel asked.

He looked at her. "The bad lady's immortal and wants to destroy your parents and possess your soul for all eternity, but, hey..." Milo said.

* * *

Normal mode:

"Whoa! You have no idea how good it feels to be out! Fifteen years crumpled up in a little ball." Maleficent said.

"Never know it to look at you. You're positively exquisite" Morgana said.

"Yeah, you've been working out, huh?" Hades asked.

"I've been stuck in a tank, you idiot!" Maleficent snapped.

"Oh, my bad." Hades apologized.

"So much catching up to do. How's the fear business? Stephen King still writing?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes, but his last novel was historical fiction." Morgana said.

"Scary historical fiction?" Maleficent asked.

"Not particularly." Morgana said.

"Hmm. What about horror movies? Still big with the kids?" Maleficent asked.

"No, it's all gross-out comedies now, but vampires are still in." Hades said.

"Ooh. Well, that's promising." Maleficent said.

"Except they're romantic vampires who fall in love." Morgana said.

"Yuck! We've got work to do." Maleficent said and disappeared.

"'Been working out?' Your brain is made of dust." Morgana said.

"Well, surprise. So is the rest of me." Hades said.

* * *

Aurora's POV:

We were around when we saw a villain chasing a lady. We got out of the van "Don't worry, it's just a costume." I said.

The lady was still screaming. "A really good costume." She said and continued running away, screaming.

I zapped the monster as I waited for John to get the PCU. I pulled the tracker out. "John, take a look at this." I said as I showed him the tracker.

"I haven't seen a plasma signature like that in 15 years." He said.

I looked up at him. "It can't be." I said then looked up when we heard a roar.

"Get back in the van." He said.

"Okay." I said. "Wanna shut the door, maybe?" I asked.

"I'm driving! You get the door!" He said.

"How about you do the car and I do the equipment? That's how it's always been!" I snapped.

"Come on, baby." He said.

"I just want you to know right now that I have everything I put together. And you-I mean you're the man. You're supposed to shut the door." I said.

"Now's not the time!" He snapped.

"I'm just telling you!" I snapped back.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

We watched Rapunzel as she was freaking out. "My parents are villain hunters?" She asked.

A spark went off. We all jumped while Melody screamed as she jumped.

"Fourth generation. Best in the business. That's why I'm training with them." Milo said.

"Wait. My parents? John and Aurora? Nerdy, overprotective? Way into mold?" She asked.

"Mold's a day job. It pays the bills. Villain hunting isn't really money, money. It's more like volunteer work." He said.

"Like helping out in a soup kitchen?" Melody asked.

"Yes, Melody, like helping out at a villain soup kitchen." He said.

He screamed as he felt the phone vibrate. "Oh, that's my phone." He said then screamed again. "It's your parents." He said then answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked with a nervous chuckle. "Oh, you know, we were just hanging out, and we lost power in the containment unit...And Maleficent's loose. And then you guys ran out of soda, which is-...She's fine...Other than the fifteen years' worth of fear coursing through her." He said then handed the phone to Rapunzel. "Your mom wants to talk to you." He said.

She took the phone. "Mommy?" She asked. "I'm fine...except you left me with Milo and he's kinda flipped out...Mom? Mommy?...Hello?" She asked then faces us as she hung up. "The line went dead." She said, handing the phone back to Milo.

"That's great." He said, sarcastically as he took the phone from her.

"When you said "The bad lady wants to possess Rapunzel's soul..."" Melody started.

"This isn't happening." Rapunzel said, walking away.

"You were talking figuratively, right?" Melody asked.

"No, literally. So if you two could help make sure that Rapunzel doesn't..." Milo said as he was pointing where Rapunzel was supposed to be. "Wander off alone! Where are you?!" He asked and we screamed as another spark went off. Melody was ahead of me and Milo.

"Oh! Let me go! Get off of me!" Rapunzel yelled then she got up and started walking.

"Where are you going? There's a villain hunting you." Melody said, following her. Me and Milo were following her too.

"This isn't real. It's all a dream. I'm going to Jack's party and at some point I will wake up." Rapunzel told her.

"Rapunzel, you need to listen to me." Milo said.

She covered her ears. "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA." She said.

Melody ran after her and pulled her arm down gently but firmly. "Cut it out." She said.

"Melody, something's very wrong with me. I mean, my heart's racing and my palms are sweaty and my stomach feels funny." Rapunzel said.

"That's fear. I get that, like, every day. Sometimes twice." Melody said.

"Like in the locker room after Gym." I said. They looked at me weirdly.

"I get it more with tests...homework, talking to guys and girls and teachers and, uh, store clerks and my parents-" She said but Rapunzel interrupted her.

"Well, I don't get it ever. Why am I feeling this?" Rapunzel asked.

"Because Maleficent's loose. The villains are astral projections of human fear. Most of the time, we only see them in dreams." Milo said.

"Every night." I said.

"Sometimes twice." Melody said.

"But when there's enough fear in the air, like on Halloween, they get strong enough to take physical form. And it's up to the villain hunters to make sure they don't take over." Milo continued.

"What do you mean "take over?"" I asked.

"Each villain attaches itself to one person, usually for their whole lives, and if that person's fear is too out of control, the villain takes them over completely." Milo explained.

"So who's this Maleficent?" Rapunzel asked.

"She's your villain." Milo answered.

She walked away again and covered her ears. "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA." She said.

Me, Milo and Melody went after her.

"And Maleficent's one of the ancient ones. They're immortal, they can't be destroyed. And they always latch onto the strongest host that they can find... Like your grandfather." Milo said.

Rapunzel turned around. "My grandfather? He passed on right before I was born." She said.

"Your grandfather was a villain hunter himself, so for most of his life, he kept Maleficent from growing too powerful. But in the end, she was too much for him. Then Maleficent went looking for a new host-you. Villain hunting was in your mom's blood. And to help protect you, your dad became one, too." Milo explained.

"So he converted?" She asked.

"It was no problem. They were reform. Being scientists already, they modified your grandfather's old weapons and achieved something no one had ever thought possible...They found a way to capture one of the ancient ones. With your villain sealed away, you grew up without any sense of fear at all. Now it's all coming back at once." Milo said.

"Wow, interesting...and totally impossible. Bye!" Rapunzel said and walked away again.

"How come her parents kept all this a secret?" I asked Milo as we went after Rapunzel again.

"All what? It's not true!" Rapunzel snapped.

"Villain hunting's passed down through families. Traditionally parents wait until their kids are 16 before they tell them, to give them a normal childhood." Milo said.

"Speaking of normal, which this is not, I'm going to Jack's party." Rapunzel said, walking away yet again.

We followed her. "Punz, there's a villain after you!" Melody said.

Rapunzel scoffed then Milo stopped her and was in front of her. "Going to the party is a good idea. If Maleficent comes back here, you'll be better off over there. But you need some firepower." Milo said.

"Firepower?" Rapunzel asked as me and Melody looked at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Hercules, How to Train Your Dragon, Peter Pan, Quest for Camelot, the Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Girl vs Monster.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's POV! Unless I switch it to Hiccup's, Kayley's, Milo's, John's(or Aurora's), Melody's or Jack's POVs. Or if it's in normal mode aka no one's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Rapunzel's POV:

"Yes." Milo said and we went back to the lab. We watched Milo as he pulled a pulley. A shelf case revealed a small room with weapons.

The three of us walked a bit. "Holy paintball!" Hiccup said.

"A blaster will slow them down. A stun gun will really ring their bells. But to capture them, we have to use these puppies. Molecular Atomizer-reduces a villain back to its vapor state." Milo said.

"Oh, I've totally used those!" Hiccup said. We looked at him. "In video games." He said again.

"PCU-Portable Containment Unit. Traps them until you can get them back here and unload into the tank. Which I have to stay here and fix, because without the tank, we're doomed." Milo said.

"You're not coming with us?" Hiccup asked.

"Blah, blah, blah. Can we-Can we go now?" I asked and walked away.

* * *

Melody's POV:

We watched as Rapunzel walked away then we looked at Milo. "Why is she acting like this?" I asked.

"She's never experienced fear before, let alone this much. Denial is a very common reaction." Milo said.

"If you're not coming with us, we're staying here." Hiccup said.

"You have to go and make sure Rapunzel gets to the party safely. Here, will keep an eye on you with the helmet cam." Milo said, grabbing a helmet and putting it on Hiccups' head.

He chuckled nervously and took of the hat. "The thing is, I'm actually going home now to hide under a bed, so-" He said but I interrupted him.

"No, you're not. This is Rapunzel and she's in danger. And let's quit talking and just do this before I have to go breathe in a paper bag." I said.

"Guys, seriously, I'm out of here." Rapunzel said as we looked at her.

"Not without your equipment." Milo told her.

"No way!" Rapunzel said.

"Way. It's Halloween-you can tell people you're going as your favorite steampunk character." Milo said.

"I don't even know what that is." Rapunzel said.

"Because your generation has no taste in speculative science fiction. I am the babysitter. You are the baby that sits. Don't argue with me." Milo said.

"Fine." Rapunzel said, walking towards the weapons. "I'll take the little one." She said as she grabbed a weapon. We watched as Milo was giving her other gadgets as well.

* * *

John's POV:

"They're here." Aurora said. We were at an old building.

"You think it's a trap?" I asked.

"Definitely." Aurora said.

"You wanna go spring it?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She said.

"Am... Am I going first?" I asked, looking at her.

"You sure are." She said, looking at me.

"Oh, yeah." I said, walking one way.

"All right. Okay." She said.

"Well-" I started.

"All right, all right." She said as we went our separate ways.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

The four of us ran to the gate. "Hurry up! The party's started!" I said as we reached the gate. We opened it and went through.

"Remember, I'm following you on the helmet cam. Okay?" Milo asked. "You'll be perfectly safe! I think!" He exclaimed as we moved some branches.

* * *

Aurora's POV:

"Honey, it's mostly a placebo." John said as we walked.

"It is not a placebo. There have been multiple double-blind studies." I snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, financed by the garlic industry." John retorted.

"When was the last time I was sick?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"When was the last time I was-" I was about to ask when we heard Maleficent.

"I got a surprise for you!" Maleficent said.

"Mom! Dad! Help!" 'Rapunzel' yelled. We thought it was really her and ran towards her voice.

"Rapunzel!" John yelled.

Maleficent laughed. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?! Hurry!" 'Rapunzel' yelled again.

"Rapunzel!" I yelled, running up the stairs behind John.

"Up here!" 'Rapunzel' yelled again. "Mom! Dad!" 'She' yelled for the last time then screamed. We looked around when we heard her again. "Mom! Dad! Help! Help!" 'She' yelled one last time but Maleficent appeared.

"Help!" Maleficent said then laughed. Hades and Morgana appeared too, laughing. We stood there, ready. Maleficent laughed then clapped her hands. Morgana and Hades flew towards and around us. We started trying to shoot them but they were too fast for us. We didn't give up though. Maleficent continued laughing as we kept trying to shoot. Next thing we knew it, we were taken.

* * *

Melody's POV:

We were walking through the forest.

"One of the villains that was with Maleficent, I've seen her before." I said.

"The witch?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I used to call her the schoolmarm. When she first showed up, I was in a spelling bee, and I got so scared I misspelled "goat."" I said.

"That's pretty hard to misspell." Hiccup said.

"After that, she'd show up whenever I had something important at school. Even when I can't see her, I can sense her, mocking me like she knows I'm going to fail, and then-and then I do." I said.

"I've seen the other one." He said.

"The scarecrow?" I asked.

"He lives in the woods behind my house. The other kids used to make fun of me because I was too scared to play in them. When I got older, I'd see him everywhere. It's like what you said- even when I can't see him, I know he's there. All I can do is run." He said. We looked back when we heard rustling. "It's him!" He yelled. We walked fast.

"Guys, don't be scared, okay? Milo said that they feed on fear. If anything comes at us, stick together." I said.

"You guys are being ridiculous." Rapunzel said then we heard more rustling. "Uh... I think." She said again. We looked to one side as we heard another rustle. We looked at another tree stump and noticed it had eyes. It roared. We screamed and separated.

I was running as I heard the witch's laugh. "Hiccup!" I yelled, still running and screaming. I hid somewhere.

I didn't notice Rapunzel there until I saw her. We screamed, covered each other's mouth and hugged.

"Where's Hiccup?" She asked. I shrugged then we heard a laugh. We looked at each other

"We should probably go check to see if he's okay." I said. She nodded. We heard another roar.

"We should go." We said at the same time and walked off to look for Hiccup. We kept walking until Rapunzel found him. "Hiccup! What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" She asked me. I waved my hand in front of his face then looked at Milo when we heard him panting.

"He's petrified. He's frozen in fear. It's what happens when people stare down their villains and lose. Whoo! I gotta get to the Gym more! This is ridiculous!" Milo said.

"Can you fix him?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure. But not here. I gotta take him back to the lab." He said, walking over to Hiccup, picking him up and placing him into the wheelbarrow he brought. "Let's get the two of you to the mansion first." He said, knocking on Hiccup's leg. I walked over to Milo's side and looked at Hiccup then at Milo then back at Hiccup. We looked at Rapunzel

"These things are real?" She asked.

"They sure are." He said. We watched her look at her ripped sleeve then I went over to her.

"Come on." I said, putting an arm around her shoulder. We walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Hercules, How to Train Your Dragon, Peter Pan, Quest for Camelot, the Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Girl vs Monster.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's POV! Unless I switch it to Hiccup's, Kayley's, Milo's, John's(or Aurora's), Melody's or Jack's POVs. Or if it's in normal mode aka no one's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Aurora's POV:

I gasped as I woke up first. I looked around the room. "John?" I asked.

I didn't notice John wake up. "Aurora! Honey!" He yelled.

I looked to the side. "Sweetheart, I'm right here." I said.

"Oh. I didn't know. I should have taken that garlic." He said.

"Now? Really?" I snapped.

"Honey, don't." He said then looked around the room. "Where are we?" He asked.

"My dad's old lab. Hasn't changed a bit." I said.

"I wonder what she has in store for us?" He half-asked.

Maleficent appeared. "Excellent question, Johnathan. So glad you asked." She said, laughing. "I'm going to destroy you of course. Take your bones and make patio furniture. Sort of a chaise lounge of doom, if you will. As to how, I'll destroy you..." She said, looking at us. She walked over to us. "Anyone wanna guess? No? Oh, come on. It'll be fun! Okay, wait, wait, wait." She said, backing up. She held up a hand with four fingers up. "Four words, right? You see what I'm doing?" She asked. "Okay... First word." She said, holding a finger up then putting it down. "You're not even trying. Okay, first word. Ready, ready, ready?" She asked. She was playing charades with us. We weren't amused as we watched her. "Okay, fine. I'll just tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to scare you to death!" She said, laughing and snakes appeared.

"Yeah, good luck with that." John said.

"Fifteen years of plotting, that's the best you can do? Sad." I said.

"Really sad." John said.

"Embarrassing." I said.

"Humiliating." John said.

"It's terrible material." I said.

"Well, aren't you two the little professionals?" Maleficent asked.

"We don't scare easy. We're mycologists." John said.

"Yes, fungi makes you brave." I said.

"No worries, you'll show me fear enough when I'm terrifying your daughter right in front of you." She said. "Ooh, there it is. There it is. That's what I like to see. Gotta fly! Ta-ta!" She said again with a laugh this time and disappeared. I was worried about Rapunzel now.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

We got to the mansion and stopped.

"That's it. That's it. No more running." Milo said, panting.

"You're not really gonna leave us?" I asked.

"I have to take him back, thaw him out, and I have to fix the containment tank so it's ready when your parents hunt down Maleficent." He said.

"My parents... Will they be okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. They're professionals." He said.

"Will I be okay?" I asked.

"You'll be fine. Don't forget, you're a villain hunter. Fifth generation. You scare the villains. Not the other way around." He said.

"Oh, right. Of course. I mean, it's a piece of cake." I said, laughing nervously.

"Okay, just breathe! Breathe!" Melody said.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I sighed then faced the band. "She's not here yet." I said, walking to them.

"We can't wait all night for Rapunzel." Jim said.

I sighed again then picked up my guitar. "I guess I'll just do the singing." I said.

"You cool with that? Not too nervous?" Jim asked.

"No. I got this." I said.

* * *

Melody's POV:

We ran up the steps until Rapunzel stopped me. "Do I look okay?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Is my hair all messed up? Should I have gotten it cut?" She asked. I couldn't answer that so we ran up another set of stairs when she stopped me again. "Is that a pimple? It feels like a pimple." She said.

"What on earth are you-" I was about to ask when I remembered. "Fifteen years of fear all at once." I said to myself as we walked up a few steps.

"Seriously, should I cover this up? Maybe I should just go home." She said, walking down the stairs when I stopped her.

"Rapunzel, you're beautiful. Come on, we'll hide out in the crowd. It's not like everybody's gonna be staring at you." I said, linking my arm with hers and going up the steps to head to the ballroom.

"Here she is! Ladies and gentlemen, Rapunzel Smith! Rapunzel's agreed to sing with us tonight!" Jack said.

"Oh no! I totally forgot!" Rapunzel said, looking at me.

"Clear a path for her, everybody!" Jack said.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I walked, voices echoing in my head.

"Come on up, Punz. Don't be bashful." Jack said. I kept walking as the voices in my head kept echoing. Finally, I got on stage and looked at Jack as he had a hand on my shoulder. "Remember, just lose yourself in the music." He told me.

"I am definitely lost." I said.

He chuckled then looked at the band. "Hit it, guys." He said. I turned around, not grabbing for the mic yet. The music played but I didn't move. It stopped and I looked at Jack. "You can do this." He said. I nodded softly. The music played as I grabbed the mic. I sang.

_Hey look out world,cause here I come  
I'm burning brighter then the sun  
You put up walls but I can break 'em break 'em  
Fear is not a roadblock in my way  
Don't care what the haters say  
They don't scare me I'm not shaken, shaken and  
If you think am gonna quit  
Go and cross it off your list_

I just wanna scream out loud nothing gonna stop me now I stopped when I saw Kayley there. Her eyes were red.

She laughed. "Stage fright... One of my favorites!" She said, laughing again. She walked as she clapped. She chuckled. "Amazing. That was...indescribable." She said, walking towards me. She got on stage, turned me away from the audience and had her hand on my shoulder. "This must be so humiliating for you- The embarrassment of a lifetime!" She said, laughing again then she grabbed the mic from me. "I'll take it from here." She said. Me and Jack looked at each other then I ran off as Kayley spoke to the band. I ran through the crowd and past Melody.

"Punz!" Melody yelled, running after me.

I was upset and started eating a snickerdoodle.

"Rapunzel, what are you doing?" Melody asked, putting something down.

"I didn't have dinner." I muffled, eating.

"Oh, slow down! You're gonna choke!" She said, standing in front of me.

I looked at it then at her and shrugged. "Fine with me." I muffled again and was about to eat it when she grabbed my wrist.

"You can't eat your fear." She said.

"I'm not eating my fear. I'm eating a snickerdoodle." I said then sighed and put it down. I faced her again. "Melody, this is the worst day of my life! And I have this awful, queasy feeling in my stomach that I just can't get rid of!" I said.

"I told you that that's fear." She said.

"Well, how do I stop it?" I asked.

"You can't. You just have to live with it, like everybody else on Earth." She said.

I sighed as my head went back. "It's too much." I said, turning away from her.

"Punz." She started but a beep went off.

I was looking at the pictures when one caught my attention. I gasped as I looked at the picture more. I picked it up. "Melody... Look at this!" I said, going over to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

I showed her the picture. "It's my mother." I said.

"Come here." She said and I sat next to her. We were looking at the picture. "That's the McQuarry Mansion. She lived here?" She asked.

I took the picture from her. "This can't be right. My mom would've told me." I said.

"Like she told you about being a villain hunter?" She asked.

"That Maleficent drove him over the edge..." I said.

"Just like old man McQuarry. He shut himself up in this house for years." She said.

"What if Maurice McQuarry is my grandfather?" I said.

"Maybe that's why they're all here." She said.

"Who's all where?" I asked.

"Rapunzel, look at this. This mansion is crawling with villains." She said, showing me the tracker.

"We gotta get out of here!" I said, getting up.

"No." She said.

I looked at her. "What do you mean, no?" I asked.

"All of our friends are here. If we leave, what happens to them?" She asked.

"Well, what good can we do?" I asked.

"We're the only ones with the tools to fight them." She said, walking to get her bag and the tracker. She walked back. "And one of us is a fifth generation villain hunter." She said, holding the tool out towards me.

"I can't. I'm too scared." I said.

"I've been scared all my life. And you know what I learned about fear? When you run away from it, it just gets worse. Come on, you can do this." She said.

I took the gun. "I hate you." I said.

She chuckled. "I hate you, too. Let's go." She said. We ran up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Hercules, How to Train Your Dragon, Quest for Camelot, the Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Girl vs Monster.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's POV! Unless I switch it to Hiccup's, Kayley's, Milo's, John's(or Aurora's), Melody's or Jack's POVs. Or if it's in normal mode aka no one's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Milo's POV:

I pushed stuff of the table then ran to another one, grabbed two cups full of liquid and placed them on the first table. "Okay, stuff I need. Stuff I need." I said to myself. I was making a cure to thaw Hiccup out. Once I was done, I picked up the cup with the blue, now purple liquid, and ran to Hiccup. I stood behind him and dipped my two gloved fingers into the cure. "Let's go, Hiccup." I said with a sigh then stuck the two fingers, one in each ear.

"Please don't hurt me, Mister Hades!" He yelled then he looked at me as I chuckled and took off my gloves. "Sorry, that's just...what was on the tip of my tip." He said.

"It happens to the best of us." I said, walking over to the tank to fix it.

He sighed. "Man, I was so out of it. It's like I could hear and see everything, but I was too scared to even move. I totally wussed out. Rapunzel and Melody were counting on me." He said as I was trying to tighten a bolt.

"You'll come through for 'em next time." I said, grunting as I was still trying to tighten the bolt.

"Are you kidding? I'm useless! I'm going home." He said, looking at me.

"Good idea. Yeah, I mean, if something's too hard, it's always best to just curl up into a little ball and quit. I mean, who cares if your friends are still in a jam and they need your help?" I said, using reverse psychology on him.

"I can't help them. I'm a coward." He said.

I sighed and looked at him. "It doesn't take a hero to fix a containment unit." I said, reaching the a tool.

He looked at it then sighed. "What do you need?" He asked.

"It's mostly welding and, uh..." I started while sticking my head slightly into the inside then stuck my head back out. "Whoa, yeah, it is real gross in there, so..." I said, holding out the tool towards him again.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

We were looking around in every hallway and walked in one as we kept our guards up. We heard a growl, we gasped, turned around and pointed our tools at someone, ready to shoot.

"Whoa! Chill out!" Taran yelled, taking his mask off. We both sighed of relief when we saw it was Taran.

"Hey Taran." I said.

"What's up with the arsenal?" He asked, holding his mask in his hands.

We both looked at each other. "Uh..." We said at the same time then faced Taran. "Just a costume." Melody said. "You-You know, uh..." Melody started then imitated gunshots.

"Oh, funny." Taran said.

"Yeah, bye." I said as we turned away from each other. Me and Melody were about to walk away when I noticed something. "Taran?" I asked, turning back around.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around too.

"Where are your feet?" I asked, looking at the void to where his feet should be.

Taran pulled his face down a bit and he became a villain in the next few seconds. It roared and we screamed while Melody started shooting at it. It moved to the side. Melody tumbled and fell onto the couch next to the skeleton. It roared at me and I screamed. I ran, screaming. I closed the door behind me, leaned against it for a bit then went under the pool table. I crawled to the other side and peaked up a bit. It popped up and I got up. I started shooting at it then ran back to the side where the door was as it went to the side that I was when I was shooting at it. "Melody!" I yelled, still shooting.

She ran into the room. "The wrist blaster! Use that!" She said, going through her bag to get the PCU.

"I can't see!" I said and we pulled our goggles down. I used the wrist blaster. "Come on, get them out! Hurry!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled.

"Go!" I yelled again.

"Okay!" She screamed. I stopped blasting and watched as the villain went into the PCU. She closed it. "Okay!" She said.

"We did it!" I yelled for joy. We laughed and hugged each other then looked at the PCU. "We're gonna need more those." I said.

"Yeah." She said with a chuckle.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

I was welding the window to the unit while Milo was on his computer. I exhaled deeply as I finished. I put my helmet up. "How's this look?" I asked.

"Fantastic. You're a natural." Milo said, walking away. I smiled then my fell fell when the window fell. He looked over. "All right, let's put the welder down." He said then went to his phone when it rang. "Rapunzel!" He said softly then answered it. "Rapunzel!...Uh, he-he's okay. You guys?...Um, o-okay. Um, I will run some right over." He said, hung up and went to the little room. I watched him as he was putting PCUs and other small tools into a bag.

"What happened? Are they okay?" I asked.

"They're fine. They need more traps. Wish I can be in two places at once. Sit tight for a few. I'll be back." He said and was about to go but I stopped him.

I sighed. "Wait. Give me the bag. I'll run it over to them." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

I sighed then grabbed the machine that he was gonna give to Rapunzel. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." I said. He gave me the bag.

"Go get 'em, tiger." He said.

"Okay." I said, walking ahead with the bag. I looked at the unit then back at him. "You okay fixing that alone?" I asked.

"I'll manage. Uh, Hiccup..." He said and turned the tool around. I nodded and walked off.

* * *

John's POV:

"It really doesn't matter." I said, struggling.

"No, it does matter. It would've made a big difference." She said, struggling as well.

"Rock the same direction I'm rocking." I said.

"How am I supposed to know what direction that is?" She snapped.

"Work together!" I said. She sighed. "Now you're just banging!" I said.

"No, I am not just banging! She retorted.

* * *

Normal mode:

"Morgana, what's going on?" Kayley asked, walking over to her and Hades.

"Around the corner." Morgana said.

"Where are we going? What are we doing?" Hades asked.

"Shh!" Morgana snapped.

"Okay." Hades said.

Rapunzel and Melody were putting another villain into the PCU.

"She's gaining confidence. What can we do to get those fear juices flowing again?" Kayley asked.

"Stay away from our friends!" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah!" Melody said.

"Seems awfully fond of her friends." Morgana said.

"And there's quite a lot of them in that ballroom." Kayley said, smirking and going up the stairs.

Melody put the PCU back into her bag. "Let's go." Melody said. Rapunzel nodded, gave Melody back her tool and they both ran off.

Kayley stopped walking and looked at Morgana and Hades. "Summon the others. It's time for a little feast of mass hysteria." She said then laughed. Morgana and Hades laughed with her. She went up another set of stairs.

"Right! That's the idea! Summon their mothers? Why?" Hades asked.

"So stupid!" Morgana snapped.

"Ugh! This costume is starting to stink." Kayley said, though her voice was turning to Maleficent's. Maleficent walked out of Kayley's body. "Uh, uh, uh..." She said, starting to loose balance. Maleficent blew at her and she screamed then groaned as she fell down the first set of stairs. Maleficent laughed and walked away. Kayley looked up at Morgana and Hades.

"Wanna dance?" Hades asked. Morgana tensed up as Kayley screamed and fell down the second set of stairs. "Oh, I guess not. Your loss." Hades said and left after Morgana.

* * *

Melody's POV:

We heard a scream and ran towards it. We got to the source to find out it was Kayley who was screaming. We ran over to her.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing the back of her head. As much as we hated her, we had to make sure she was okay.

"Kayley! Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked.

"There was this horrible woman. She took me over." Kayley said.

"Wait. Maleficent!" Rapunzel told me then she looked down at Kayley. "Which way did she go?" She asked her.

"Upstairs. The ballroom." Kayley said.

Rapunzel looked up then back at Kayley. "Thanks." She told her then looked at me. "Let's go." She told me and ran up the stairs.

I looked at Kayley. "See ya." I said then followed Rapunzel up the stairs. I felt bad for ignoring Kayley's pleas for help but there was a ballroom full of people needing our help too.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

I was close to the mansion, carrying the bag. I stopped for a minute because I heard something. I exhaled deeply and continued walking as I sensed Hades following me.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was looking for Rapunzel. "Has anybody seen Rapunzel?" I asked a group of kids.

"Mm-mm." One kid said.

"Nope." Another said. I kept looking for her.

* * *

Hiccup's POV again:

I kept walking when my Hades sense was getting stronger then I stopped walking as I heard him laugh. I slowly turned around.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hey, dude, long time no scare! Thanks for comin' back and feedin' me again!" He said.

I zapped but he moved the tool out of my hand. "Oh! Didn't see that coming." I said.

"Nice try, jelly fingers. This might hurt...A lot." He said then laughed.

* * *

Jack's POV again:

I kept looking when I saw puffs of smoke on the ceiling and went towards the stage. I went up the small steps as I kept looking up. Once I was on stage, I kept looking at the puffs of smoke. I figured the band saw what I was looking at.

"You didn't tell us about this." Peter said.

"I didn't know about this." I said.

"Whoa." John(Wendy's brother) said. We heard a laugh as the four of us were still looking at the puffs of smoke. The audience must've heard the laugh as well and looked up too because the music stopped.

A lady with black horns, green skin and black and purple robes appeared on the second floor of the ballroom. "Welcome to your worst nightmare!" She said and laughed. Next thing we knew it, the puffs of smoke broke through the banner and came towards all of us. me and the band separated as we ran off stage. I didn't know where the band was but I hope they're okay. More importantly, I hope Rapunzel's okay.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

"So, Hiccup, need to change your pants yet?" Hades asked.

"I'm not scared of you." I said.

"Of course you are. Scared of me, scared of the dark, scared of the kids who pick on you in Gym. Face it, dude, you're scared of everything!" He yelled.

"No, I'm not!" I yelled.

"You're a coward! Always have been, always will be!" He said.

"I'm...not...scared...of you!" I yelled.

"Yes...you...are!" He yelled. He was feeling defeated but kept fighting it.

"No!" I yelled, dropping the bag and going over to him. I grabbed his shirt. "Leave me alone! I'm through with you." I said, watching him shrink to nothing. I let go when he was a pile.

"Whoo-ee!" He said as he fell. "How long have we known each other? Please, be scared of me. Please. Pretty please." He said.

I shook my head. "You're finished." I said, picking up the bag and walking off to the mansion.

"Finished? Wait, I'll be scarier boo! Boo! Boo?" I heard him say but I didn't turn back to him.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

We chased a villain who was chasing a girl. We kept shooting at the villain then Melody opened the PUC. "Take that!" I said.

Melody sighed. "There's too many of them!" She said.

"Just try to stay calm. This is not the time to freak out." I said. We started walking away when we heard Maleficent.

"I don't know about that." Maleficent said. We turned around and screamed. "I'd say it's the perfect time to freak out. Wouldn't you, witch?" She asked Morgana.

"Indubitably. There's another word you can't spell!" Morgana said. We both whimpered.

"Not your night at all, is it, dearie? First you humiliate yourself with that horrid singing in front of everyone! Don't think that won't haunt you for the rest of your life." Maleficent said.

"Rapunzel!" I heard Hiccup yell. I looked over and down at him. "If you just show courage, they'll shrink down to nothing! Whatever scares you, just do it!" He yelled. I nodded and looked back at Maleficent.

"Nonsense." She said. I looked at the mic that was on stage then back at Maleficent and ran down to the stage.

* * *

Melody's POV:

I watched as Rapunzel ran off then I looked at Morgana. "I am smart and confident." I said.

"You're stupid and weak." She said.

I was about to cry. "I am confident." I said.

"Spell "goat" for me!" She said.

"G...E..." I started. She laughed. I groaned and ran off.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I ran to the stage when I heard a voice. I turned around to see it was Jack. "Hey, Rapunzel! Hey, I've been looking all over for you!" He said.

"Get your guitar! Back me up!" I said, grabbing the mic.

"What?!" He said as we looked at Hiccup.

"Come on, stand up to them! Just stand up to them! Whatever scares you, just do it!" Hiccup yelled.

I looked back at Jack. "Your guitar's wireless, right? Follow me." I said and ran to Hiccup. "Find the band!" I told him and ran off.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was confused but I grabbed my guitar when I felt something go through my body. I turned around with a smirk as my eyes were red and I walked off to find Rapunzel.

* * *

Kayley's POV:

I grunted and said 'ow' a few times as I walked, holding my neck in pain. I heard screaming and saw people running. I ran towards the gate and screamed. The gate closed and I screamed louder.

* * *

Melody's POV:

I ran and hid behind a statue. I watched as people were scrambling about, screaming.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped as I turned around when Morgana spoke. "What kind of a featherhead can't even spell "goat"?!" She asked and laughed.

I stood up as she continued laughing. "G...A... No. G...I..." I stammered as she was still laughing.

"Melody!" I heard Rapunzel call for me.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I was outside, looking for Melody.

"You're not actually gonna sing, are you?" I heard Jack say. I turned around and saw him. I was standing on the step of a platform. I saw his red eyes and realized that Maleficent took him over. "You'll scared them to death. You're the worst singer on Earth!" He said. I whimpered but I brushed it off and walked up the steps more. "Get down from there. You look like an idiot." He said. I looked at him again then turned around when he looked away.

I put the mic close to me and sang.

_You used to make my heart pound, just the thought of you_  
_You used to be a cold wind, always blowing through_  
_But I won't take it anymore, that's not what I came here for_

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead_  
_Got you running scared, I'm fearless_  
_I'm callin' you out, I'm taking you down_  
_Don't you come around, I'm fearless_

"Ugh! Stop!" Jack yelled, looking at me with red eyes.

I looked at him then faced him completely. "Stand up to her, Jack! You can do it!" I said.

"What are you talking about? I am Jack." He said then groaned.

"Come on, do something you're scared of!" I said.

"Will..." He started then groaned again. "Will..." He started again. I nodded once as we watched him. "Will you go out with me?" He asked.

I stood there then a smile appeared on my face. "Yes!" I said, holding onto the mic. Maleficent fell out of his body and onto the floor, glared at up at him and flew off. We watched her then I looked at Jack to see that he was looking at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Hercules, How to Train Your Dragon, Quest for Camelot, the Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Girl vs Monster.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's POV! Unless I switch it to Hiccup's, Kayley's, Milo's, John's(or Aurora's), Melody's or Jack's POVs. Or if it's in normal mode aka no one's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Melody's POV:

I watched as Maleficent flew away while Morgana was laughing at me. I looked down then at her. "G...O...A-T." I said.

"Spell "Terrified" for me!" She yelled.

"T-E-R-R-I-F-I-E-D, which I am not!" I said. Morgana groaned and shrunk down to nothing. I laughed and walked off.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I smiled as Jack stood on a bench and played his guitar.

_Whoa, whoa_  
_I've got the upper hand now, and you're losing ground_  
_You never had to fight back, never lost around_  
_You see the gloves are coming off, tell me when you've had enough_  
_Yeah_

_Ready for a showdown, and we're face to face_  
_I think I'll rearrange it, put you in your place_  
_You don't get the best of me, check it, you're afraid of me_

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_

_Got you running scared, I'm fearless_  
_I'm callin' you out, I'm taking you down_  
_Don't you come around, I'm fearless, I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

_You used to make my heart pound, just the thought of you_  
_But now you're in the background, whatcha gonna do?_  
_Sound off if you hear this, we're feeling fearless, we're feeling fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_  
_Got you running scared, I'm fearless_  
_I'm callin' you out, I'm taking you down_  
_Don't you come around, I'm fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_  
_Got you running scared, I'm fearless_  
_I'm callin' you out, I'm taking you down_  
_Don't you come around, I'm fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_  
_Got you running scared, I'm fearless_  
_I'm callin' you out, I'm taking you down_  
_Don't you come around, I'm fearless_

I sang and danced around the the platform. Jack had even had me on his shoulder then took me off and I danced around in the crowd. I even pointed at Melody. She was standing on another bench, dancing. She slightly pointed at me and blew me a friendship kiss. I went back to the platform. As the song finished, Jack was next to me. I smiled at him as the audience clapped and cheered for me. Jack was even clapping for me. Then my smiled faded as I saw Maleficent sitting on something.

"Bravo!" Maleficent said, causing everyone to look over at her. "Tell me something, dearie. At some point tonight, did you lose a couple of...parents?" She asked, laughing and flew off. My eyes widened, I dropped the mic and ran off.

* * *

Melody's POV:

I watched Rapunzel run off and I got off of the bench. I went to Jack's side then ran after her, not caring if Jack looked at me funny. I couldn't tell if Hiccup followed because I was too far from him to notice.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I looked at Melody for a second then up at the house. I looked back and saw Hiccup running past me then I looked up at the house again. _Punz, please be okay. For me_. I thought.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I ran after Maleficent as she laughed then I stopped at a door. I pulled down on the level and opened the door. I ran into a room and looked around. I saw two empty chairs and one of the chairs had rope hanging over it. Maleficent laughed again and I ran towards the sound of her laugh. I ran up the stairs leading to the roof then walked towards the corner. I turned the corner and gasped as I saw Maleficent's dragon form, holding my parents with her claws.

"One more step and I drop them! Didn't think you could just sing me away, did you? I'm no ordinary villain, dearie. There's a reason they call me the eternal one." She said.

"Rapunzel, run!" Dad yelled.

"Shut up, John!" Maleficent snapped, switching her grip onto his body.

"Don't be afraid! She feeds on your fear!" Mom yelled.

"Enough! Honestly, one more word and you two go splat!" Maleficent snapped.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

"Come on, Hiccup! We got to help her!" Melody said, running up the stairs to the roof. I was following her.

"You may have vanquished the villains downstairs, but they'll be more. There's always more! Because there's always fear. And it's fear that makes the villains, not the other way around." We heard Maleficent say as we made our way to Rapunzel.

"What if you let my parents go and take me instead?" Rapunzel asked.

"What?!" I heard two voices. Rapunzel's parents.

"I'm sorry, come again?" Maleficent asked.

"If you put them back on the roof, you can do what you want with me." Rapunzel said. _Is she crazy?!_ I thought as I stayed behind Melody.

"No, honey!" Rapunzel's mom yelled.

"Don't do it!" Her dad yelled.

"I'd make that deal. But first lose the blaster." Maleficent said.

"No, honey!" Rapunzel's mom yelled again.

"No!" Her dad yelled again.

"Don't do it!" Her mom yelled again.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I placed the blaster on a flat stone.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh, the other one too-the wrist thingy." Maleficent said. I looked at it then took it off and set it down next to the blaster. I backed away as I watched her. She knocked the blasters away. "Surprise!" She said with a laugh. I kept backing away until I was next to Melody. I watched as Maleficent was putting them back onto the roof. I secretly grabbed the blaster Melody was handing to me. I ran and blasted Maleficent. I didn't see Melody and Hiccup running up behind me.

My parents were standing on a line. "Rapunzel!" My mom yelled as she saw me standing on the flat platform that I had placed the blasters on.

Maleficent groaned then glared at me. "How dare you try to trick me?!" She yelled and sent a blast at my parents.

They screamed as they fell but dad held onto the pip with one hand and the rope that was tied around my mom with the other hand. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled as I jumped onto the line that they were on. I reach down to them but I don't reach them. "No!" I yelled again.

"I got you, honey!" My dad yelled, pulling my mom close to him.

Maleficent laughed. "It's great." She said. I got up, ran a bit and grabbed onto the line while on the other side of the roof. I blasted her again but she started growing instead of shrinking. She laughed.

"She got bigger!" I yelled.

"She's feeding on your fear, honey!" Mom yelled.

"She's feeding on your fear, honey!" Maleficent mocked and started blasting fireballs at me. I screamed and ran as she was blasting at me. She missed though. I ran to where I was when I tricked her and did a somersault.

"Stay here!" I ordered and ran.

* * *

Melody's POV:

I was about to run after her but I stayed. "Yeah, I'm definitely staying here." I said, leaning against the wall.

"Good plan." Hiccup said, leaning against the wall as well.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

Maleficent laughed as she flew around. I was around the roof. I ran then turned the corner. I was about to hide again when my foot slipped, causing some boards to break under my foot. I screamed a bit then got away from the broken boards. I blasted Maleficent again but she was getting bigger. She even had two heads. "Oh, look! Twice the fun!" The two heads said at the same time.

"Don't be afraid! It's making her stronger!" Dad yelled.

"I'm not afraid! She's feeding on your fear! Mom, dad, you've got to trust me to handle this! Please!" I yelled.

"Stop talking!" Maleficent yelled and blasted me with another fireball.

I screamed as it hit the wall and ran to Melody and Hiccup. "You guys gotta distract Maleficent, I need some time!" I said, running inside and down the stairs.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

We ran to the door and watched Rapunzel. "What?" I asked.

"It's fine. We'll do it together. I-" Melody started but I ran to another window so I didn't let her finish.

* * *

Melody's POV:

I ran towards Maleficent and saw that she has two heads. They were both looking at me. "Hmm." The two heads said. I pulled my blaster out and started blasting her.

"Hiccup, a little help here!" I yelled.

"I'm trying! I've never used this before!" He yelled.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I ran to the chair and grabbed the rope then I ran to a window.

"Oh, children. Very adorable." I heard Maleficent say then I heard a scream from Melody. Maleficent must've blasted a fireball at her. She was laughing while I was climbing out of the window with the rope. Melody kept blasting at Maleficent.

I balanced on a line. "Whoa." I said as I felt like I was gonna lose balance. Maleficent blasted a fireball at me. She missed again but it caused me to lose my balance. I fell but I grabbed onto something.

"Rapunzel, where are you?" Maleficent asked. I was swinging over to the roof. Once I got there, I ran and held on. "Mom, dad, hang on!" I said.

"There you are. You're going to feel pain like you've never felt before." She said. I blasted at her. She grew another head. "Whoa. Three's a charm." She said, laughing. I blasted at her again. She blasted at me again with another fireball. I dropped the blaster and held my wrist in pain. I saw my wrist blaster and put it on. "Be honest, do I look fat in these heads?" One head asked. "Yeah. Yeah." The other head said. "Mm-hmm." The third one said.

"Now!" I yelled and used the wrist blaster. Melody blasted along with me. "Keep blasting! Keep blasting!" I yelled as she blasted at us.

"I trust my daughter, I trust my daughter..." I heard my mom say.

"She's a really smart girl! She can handle this!" I heard my dad say.

"Yeah. Oh, yeah." Mom said. Me and Melody kept blasting as Hiccup tried to get the tool he had to work. "She's not a child anymore. She's a young adult. We can accept that." She said.

"Right!" Dad said. "It's time for us to let go!" He said.

"Yeah." Mom said as we were bringing Maleficent into the PCU.

"Loosen the reins!" He said.

"Yeah." Mom said.

Hiccup got the thing to work and blasted at Maleficent. He grabbed the PCU and opened it. It was pulling her in. As she was in, I closed it and smiled. "Got her!" He said then dropped it.

I caught and chuckled. "Who's your villain now?" I asked, smirking. Melody laughed.

"Great. Great, honey. Great. How about-How about a little help with the rope?" Dad asked.

"We'd like some rope now please." Mom said.

"Yeah." Dad said.

"I got it, dad!" I said, getting the rope. I was near Melody and Hiccup as I helped my parents up to where we were.

"Rapunzel. Rapunzel." Mom said.

"Oh, sweetie. Oh, so good." Dad said as we hugged. "Oh, Melody."

"Melody, Hiccup." Mom said.

"Thank you, guys. Oh, let me. Here." Dad said, untying mom.

"See? It's okay to trust me." I said.

"Oh, honey, we love you so much." Mom said.

"So much." Dad said.

"Enough to raise my curfew?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah. Yeah, we can bump it up, like, a half hour." Dad said.

"Come on, I just saved your lives!" I said.

"That's a good point." They agreed.

* * *

Normal mode:

"The truth is, I think we need a little fear in our lives, because there's no better feeling than discovering that one thing that scares you out of your pants...then doing it anyway." Rapunzel narrated.

_Rapunzel: I can feel you coming from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say and you say so many of them_

_Like you don't have a clue that I'm signed, sealed and delivered with a stamp on_

_Jack: You don't have to try too hard _

_You already have my heart_

_Rapunzel: You don't have a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So..._

_Both: Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_'Cause I'm so, so good to go_

"And it's not like you can get rid of fear. Some things are always gonna be scary. Like public speaking." Rapunzel continued narrating.

"And so, in conclusion, while the amygdala causes our anxieties, another part of the brain, the pre-frontal cortex, helps us to control them." Melody said. She smiled as everyone clapped.

_Both: You know _

_You had me at hello_

_Jack: Close your mouth now,_

_Baby, don't say a word_

_'Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard_

_Rapunzel: Plus all them words get buried _

_When the beat's so loud_

_And the speaker's blowing up to this dance song_

_Jack: You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

Jack made a heart to Rapunzel with his hands. Rapunzel silently laughed.

_Rapunzel: You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

"And if it weren't for fear, we wouldn't know when to run away..." Rapunzel narrated.

"Ooh!" Hiccup said.

"Watch where you're going, dorkenstein!" The jock that scared him said.

"Who are you calling dorkenstein, dorkenstein?" Hiccup said.

"Watch where you're going, all right?" The jock asked.

"Or how good it feels when you finally stand your ground." Rapunzel narrated.

_Both: You had me at hello_

Rapunzel signaled Kayley up as she was singing with Jack.

_Both: Don't say, don't say good night_

Rapunzel nodded with a smile as Kayley pointed at herself. Kayley walked next to Rapunzel.

_Rapunzel: You know you had me at hello_

_Jack, Kayley and Rapunzel: Ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh ooh_

_Aah-aah-aah_

_Aah aah-aah-aah_

_Aah-aah_

_Kayley: You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

John walked over to Aurora and kissed her head.

"This mycelium has it going on." Aurora said.

"Yeah?" John asked, looking through the microscope

"Take a look." She said.

"Oh, lookee lookee." Milo said. The villain in the unit roared, causing Milo to scream and flare his arms back, breaking something. "Oh hello." He said, walking away.

_Jack and Kayley: Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Rapunzel: Tight now_

_Jack and Kayley: 'Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Rapunzel: So good to go_

___Jack and Kayley_: Don't say, don't say good night

_You know_

_Rapunzel: You know_

___Jack and Kayley_: You had me at hello

_Rapunzel: You had me_

___Jack and Kayley_: You had me at hello

_Rapunzel: You had me_

___Jack and Kayley_: You had me at hello

_Rapunzel: Hello_

___Jack and Kayley_: Don't say, don't say good night

_You know_

_Rapunzel: You know_

_All three: You had me at hello_

Everyone clapped while Rapunzel and Kayley hugged. Jack went behind the two girls and hugged them.

* * *

**Me: What'd ya think? I'm putting Big Four's Adventure with Sora because I'm still thinking what else to write for it and I wanna write parody spoof stories. I promise I will get back to it after I finish the parody stories.**


End file.
